To Rule Everything
by big bang blast
Summary: Tabuu beat the Smashers in the final battle. He now rules everything. See the Smashers in their valiant effort to end the life of the person who stole so much from them. I know that I suck at summaries but at least give this story a try. Chapter 3 now up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is the new story I mentioned in my profile and Chapter 3 or so in Paper Mario. **

**Anyways, let get this story started! More serious than Paper Mario. Just warning you.**

Chapter 1: To Rule The Universe

The Primid entered Tabuu's throne room to tell him something important.

"My lord," the Primid said, kneeling before him.

"What is it?" Tabuu asked irritably. "It better be important enough to interrupt my thoughts."

The Primid chose it's words carefully, and then spoke. "We have received word from our guards in the east that a small resistance movement has been gathered to try and overthrow you."

"Is that it?"

The Primid gulped. "Yes sire."

Tabuu rose from his throne slowly, and begun to float towards the Primid.

"You have made a mistake telling me something so normal. The guards know how to deal with any resistance movement when the need arises," Tabuu growled, grabbing the Primid's head with his hand.

"I-I will not fail you again sir!"

Tabuu did not speak, but began to close his fingers around the Subspace creature. The Primid tried to move from Tabuu's grip, but it's efforts were in vain. Tabuu then crushed the Primid's head in his fist, throwing the headless body out of the stained glass window into the endless void known as the Subspace Realm.

"I know you won't."

He walked back to his throne.

"It's time to take over the one thing that isn't in my control. The universe…"

Mario walked with his brother through the broken place was known as the Mushroom Kingdom. It almost brought Mario to tears remembering how happy this place once was. He could still remember the day that it was all taken from and his friends known as the Smashers.

_Tabuu charged up his Offwaves attack, intent on ending the Smashers once and for all, when… A blue blur crashed into all four of his wings, preventing him from finishing his attack. Sonic the Hedgehog stopped dashing and looked at Tabuu._

"_I can't have you destroying all my friends know can I?"_

_Sonic dashed at Tabuu again, only to be backhanded by his blue hand, out of everyone's sight._

"_Sonic!" The Smashers cried together._

_Snake launched a missile at Tabuu, only to be redirected by Tabuu's energy shield at his feet, causing an explosion that rendered him unconscious. Samus then charged all of her Power Suit's energy to fire her Zero Laser. The beam made contact and caused a big explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal an unscathed Tabuu, who brought his fist down on top of her. When he removed, his fist, the Smashers could see an unmoving Samus in a crater._

"_No," Ike cried. He tried to hack Tabuu with his sword, only for Tabuu to grab his sword and break it. He then took the broken tip and stabbed it into Ike's left arm._

"_AAAGGGHHH!" Ike's scream of pain caused everyone to cringe._

_The Smashers watched as Ike fell to the ground, lifeless. Tabuu then began to charge his Offwaves attack to end the Smashers once and for all._

_Mario was the first to get out of his shock. "We need to get out of here now!"_

_The Smashers then tried to get out of the Subspace Realm as quick as possible. The only one to not get out in time was Roy, who tried to get Samus and Ike out of the evil place also._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!" Roy's cry was lost forever in the eternal void of the Subspace Realm._

_Flashback End_

Mario sighed. "Hey Luigi," Mario's brother lifted his head to indicate that he was listening.

"I think that it's about time that we end Tabuu's reign of terror," Luigi smiled as he realized what he was saying. "The first step is finding the remaining Smashers…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

(In the Comet Observatory)

"Luma! Transform into the Star Cannon!" Rosalina commanded.

The pale Luma spun very quickly, and one poof of smoke, became a giant gold cannon. A big purple Luma (_AN: If you can guess who I'm talking about, then props to you) _came behind the Star Cannon and began to fire red lasers at the Subspace fleet. The Subspace ships dropped a couple of shadow bugs when hit, but didn't do much else until they hovered over the Comet Observatory.

"What are they doing?" Rosalina asked Polari.

"I don't know," Polari answered.

Gates under the Subspace ships opened up dropping shadow bugs everywhere. The bugs fell onto the Lumas, turning them into dark, evil versions of themselves.

"NO!" Rosalina screamed in anger.

Shadow bugs started to fall on Rosalina.

"Get off of me!" she screamed. The shadow bugs continued to fall on her as she fought to get them off of her. But in the end, she too fell to the Subspace creatures.

Tabuu appeared in front of Rosalina in front of the dark Rosalina.

"Your first mission is to take control of the lands of the Ninja."

"Yes master."

**I bet that most of you can see where this is going. Next update will be soon, hopefully. Anyways, R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! The first part of this chapter takes place in Konohagakure. Tell me what you thought of the last chapter through any means possible. Anyways, new OC, do the disclaimer!**

**?: Big Bang Blast does not own Super Smash Bros or Naruto in anyway.**

"Katon: Gokakyu!" The young ninja yelled.

A giant orange fireball made of chakra flew out of the youth's mouth. The fireball hit the dummy, turning it to ashes within seconds.

"Good job Ibuki," Sasuke Uchiha said proudly. "As a reward, you get to spar with me!"

The youth groaned. "Aw come on dad. I always lose to you."

"Thats what practice is for."

The two ninja took their respective places on the training ground. Without warning, the two launched forward quickly and landed quick blows on each other. Sasuke turned jumped out of the melee and raised his hands.

"Katon: Karyu!"

A stream of fire rushed out of his mouth into the open. The fire took the shape of a dragon that attacked Ibuki.

"Suiton: Suijinheki!" A wall of water surrounded the young Uchiha, protecting him from the flaming dragon. He dropped the wall as soon as the fire was nothing but steam, only to be hit slashed across by a shuriken.

"Chidori!" His hand was covered in lightning as he landed a powerful blow upon Sasuke's in the ribs.

Sasuke fell to the ground, only to dissipate into smoke.

"Damnit," Itachi said. "A Shadow Clone."

He sighed. Ibuki activated his Byakugan to sense his father's whereabouts. He turned to his left to launch another Chidori attack. Sasuke dodged in midair and shot his own Chidori. Ibuki disappeared in the same way that his father had using the Shadow Clone.

"Rasengan!"

The compressed chakra blasted towards the elder Uchiha. Sasuke activated his Sharingan. He launched his own version of the Rasengan towards Ibuki's Rasengan. The two collided in a brilliant explosion. The smoke cleared to show Ibuki holding a Rasenshuriken and Sasuke ready to launch the Karyu.

"I think that's enough for today," Sasuke said. Ibuki stopped charging the Rasenshuriken. "Where did you learn those techniques from anyway?"

Ibuki grinned. "I learned them from Uncle Naruto."

"I see that he's been training you secretly," Sasuke's face beamed with pride.

Before they could congratulate each other, a scream of pain came from the Uchiha household.

"Oh no," Sasuke said worriedly. "Hinata!"

The two Uchihas dashed to the house, using chakra to get there faster. They turned to see Hinata being beaten by a clay figure.

"Hinata!"

"Mom!"

All of a sudden, Sasuke was slashed in half by a Primid with a laser sword. He fell to the ground, unmoving.

He couldn't believe that his dad had just died like that. His dad was a legendary ninja, and he was just killed by a surprise attack.

"No ," Ibuki said. "No, please no."

He banged his fist on the ground only saying one word. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

Each time he said it, he got more and more controlled by rage. He turned towards the many Primids.

"Feel my wrath."

Mario and his brother had traveled to Hyrule, the Lylat System (don't ask), Kanto, and the other places where the Smashers had lived. The group that he had gathered were on their way to the ninja village Konoha, to seek the aid of the powerful group of ninjas that were said to live there. They were walking through the village normally, but stopped when they heard screams of anger.

"Is it just me, or am I hearing things?" Lucas asked the rest of the Smashers.

"I heard it, too," Captain Falcon said.

"As I did as well," Meta Knight answered.

"Let's go find out what it was!" Fox said.

"Yeah!" the Smashers said in unison.

They went to find the source of the noise to see a youth destroying some Primids. They were amazed to see potential in someone so young. They all agreed that this person was one of the ninja that they had heard of.

(Ibuki's POV)

Ibuki had cut down many of Primids with his new techniques. He finally stopped when he had killed all of them. He turned around to see a group of strangers watching him kill the Primids.

"I bet you guys are the ones who are responsible for killing my father!"

The fat one with red overalls spoke out. "No," he said. "You've got it all wrong."

"Kage Bunshin!"

Multiple copies of Ibuki had sprung up around the Smashers.

"Guess we have to fight to get him to understand," Red (AN: Pokémon Trainer is known as Red in this story) said sadly.

(No One's POV)

The two copies attacked Fox and Falco. They launched multiple fireballs at him and tried to hit him with kunai. They all missed, however, do to Fox and Falco's speed. They finished the clones by using their reflectors to reflect the fireballs back at the two clones. The clones were caught off guard and poofed into smoke.

Four clones attacked Mario and Luigi. They attacked the duo with blue balls that spun in their palms. The duo used punches and kicks to attack the clones, but they were all blocked. The clones closed in on the brothers and slashed each of them multiple times with kunai. When they were finished, Mario and Luigi were covered in cuts that were leaking blood. They were about ready to except defeat until one clone punched Luigi hard in the ribs. There was a loud crack and Luigi coughed up blood. Luigi fell to the ground, not moving. Mario's eyes widened.

"Brother?" Mario said. Fire raged in his eyes. "You killed my brother."

Tears streamed down the side of his cheeks. "You killed my brother. And now you will pay."

Mario's body became wrapped in a rainbow colored aura. His eyes glowed gold. He brought his hands back and charged two giant fireballs.

"TAKE THIS!"

He launched the two fireballs. They flew out of his hand and changed into two dragons. The dragons roared and charged at the clones. The dragons destroyed all four clones and some clones from the other Smashers fights.

Everybody looked at Mario. He growled one thing.

"Stop," he said.

All of the clones dissipated into smoke. Ibuki looked at Mario fearfully. Mario approached him. Ibuki began to back away.

"Please don't kill me," he said. "I wanna live!"

Mario stopped. Instead of the strong individual he saw a few minutes ago, he saw a scared child, and he realized how scary this must be for him. His aura and golden eyes disappeared.

"I know how you feel," Mario said sadly. "I lost my parents at an early age too. Now please stop being so scared. I won't hurt you."

Ibuki calmed down, knowing that this strange would not harm him. They looked at each other for a couple of moments, when they heard a groan. They turned and saw that the one groaning was Luigi.

"He's not dead?" Mario said, astonished.

"Then there's not a moment to waste," Ibuki said. "Follow me. I know someone who can heal him."

And so they did.

**Another chapter done. Finally. Anyways, most of you probably want to know what the hell some of the words mean. So here are some translations. And yes, I will be sticking to the original Japanese names for the attacks.**

**Katon: Gokakyu - Fire Release: Great Fireball**

**Katon: Karyu - Fire Release: Dragon Fire**

**Suiton: Suijinheki - Water Release: Water Encampment Wall**

**Chidori - One Thousand Birds**

**Byakugan - White Eye**

**Sharingan - Copy Wheel Eye**

**Futon: Rasengan - Wind Release: Spiraling Sphere**

**Futon: Rasenshuriken - Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken**

**Kage Bunshin: Shadow Clone**

**So now you've met my new OC, Ibuki Uchiha. In case you're wondering, yes he was the one who did the disclaimer. Also, if anyone is interested, I'm looking for a beta reader to help me edit my story, or make it better in any way possible. That's all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup guys! I'm back with another exciting installment of To Rule Everything! I won't annoy you guys with anymore annoying bold words, so yeah. Let's get on with the chapter!**

The Smashers followed Ibuki too a big building in the middle of the village. Mario and Mewtwo helped to carry the fallen green plumber get to the place that they were going. They stopped in front of the door.

"This room here belongs to the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade," Ibuki explained. "While she may look young, she is quite old. She is also the best healer in the village."

Ibuki opened the door and the Smashers followed him inside. They saw a woman of about the age of 26.

"Damn..." Falco said.

Tsunade turned around. "Ibuki," she smiled. "Long time no see!"

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. Ibuki blushed. The other Smashers chuckled slightly, but then became serious again. Ibuki shoved the woman away.

"As much as I'd love to sit and chat, this plumber has been severely injured and he needs immediate medical attention," Ibuki said. The showed the Fifth Hokage said plumber. She quickly looked him over.

"You're right," she said solemnly. "Hold on."

She did some quick handsigns, and then a white light appeared over Luigi. The injuries around him healed quickly. The light stopped when the injury had completely disappeared.

"The jutsu that I used hastened the growing of new cells to make the injury heal faster, but it will speed his aging process by a little bit," she said.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade," Mario said.

"You're welcome," she said. Luigi woke up a few moments later.

"Luigi, you're awake," Mario said miraculously,

"Sounds like you doubt baa-chan's skills," Ibuki smirked. He was on the ground seconds later.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Tsunade screeched.

Luigi hid behind Mario, "She scares me."

"Don't say that out loud."

The Smashers left the room after Luigi thanked Tsunade for saving his life.

"Ibuki, I must ask you something," Mario said.

"Anything," Ibuki said.

"When we leave from here, we must bring someone from Konoha with us," Link said. "Mario wants to know if you would come with us."

Ibuki's face darkened. "I will if it means that I can find and kill the one who ended my father's life."

Mario regretted bringing it up at all, but then remembered that there was nothing else he could do.

"Welcome to the group!"

The Smashers warmly welcomed the new member of their team and then continued on their journey.

"So where to know," Ibuki asked.

"Well to enter Subspace, we must first find 3 keys," Mario said. "The first one is in the Mushroom Kingdom, the second in Hyrule, and the third in this world here. So we're going to look here first."

"Sounds fair enough," Ibuki said. "Then lets go!"

**Sorry this chapter was short, but it was a filler. From now on, unless its a filler, then it will be longer. Oh, I will also have some guest appear with me from now on. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup guys! I'm back with another exciting chapter in my story. But first, let me better introduce you to my OC, Ibuki. Tell the audience about you!**

**Ibuki: Hello. I am Ibuki Uchiha Hyuuga. I possess both the Byakugan and the Mangekyou Sharingan. My favorite weapon is my father's old katana, and I use shuriken. I wear a jacket like my father's, but it is zipped all the way up. (Instead of me looking all gay like dad did.)**

**Sasuke: What was that!**

**Ibuki: Nothin'.**

**BBB: Shouldn't you be dead somewhere?**

**Sasuke:... YOU SAW NOTHING! (poof)**

**BBB: Please welcome our special guest of the day, Jedisparta! So hows it going?**

**JS: Good I guess. But I have a question. This story is good, but will Naruto appear? I mean, he is the main character.**

**BBB: Worry not, Naruto will appear soon, just not now.**

***Loud boom can be heard from the backroom***

**Naruto *in the distance*: STUPID MICROWAVE! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO EXPLODE!**

**Sakura: I'll go help him!**

What have I gotten myself into. Anyways, you guys now that I don't own any of this except for the plotline, my OCs and any specific jutsu or move that I don't give other's credit for. Let's get on with the chapter!

Chapter 4: The Search for the First Key

The Smashers and Ibuki walked outside of the gates of Konohagakure no Sato.

"Do you guys know where we need to go to next?" Ibuki asked curiously.

"Yes actually," Link said.

"The place where the first key rest is in a place called Otogakure no Sato," Falco said.

"The only problem is, we don't know what the key looks like, cause the legend says that it could be anywhere," Red finished.

"Oh thats easy," Ibuki said. "My dad gave me a map of all the places in the world."

Mario looked at him in awe. "Thats...awesome!"

"Yeah, but the road to Otogakure is so full of nukenin, it'll be hard to get there. Not to mention the threat of Akatsuki."

The Smashers looked at him. "Akatsuki?"

Ibuki sighed. "I guess I need to tell you guys. Sit down, its a long one."

The Smashers all took a seat.

"Akatsuki is a group of old. They've been around for awhile, I think since the time of the Shodai Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Anyways, for a while, they were inactive, until the Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, became a Genin, the lowest rank of ninja. They started to take the bijuu from the jinchuuriki, to have enough power to bring back the Ten Tails."

The Smashers faces all drew blanks. Then Link asked,"Who are the bijuu? And what are jinchuuriki?"

Ibuki took a deep breath. "I'll start with the jinchuuriki. Jinchuuriki are ninja that have bijuu within them. They are mainly used as secret weapons for ninja villages. Bijuu are beast that contain a lot of power. There are many of them, but the most well-known are the tailed beast. They also came from the Ten-Tails. The Ten-Tails is the most powerful bijuu that exist. It was so powerful that Rikido Sennin, the original chakra master, couldn't defeat him, so he divided the Ten-Tails into the nine tailed bijuu, Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, and Kurama. Each bijuu is more powerful due to the amount of tails that each one has. The most powerful is the Nine-Tails, Kurama."

Captain Falcon was confused. "So why do we have to worry about the Akatsuki. They only take bijuu."

Ibuki looked away. "Because," he said. "I have a bijuu within me. Its name is Akuma Aruji."

He expected them to look at him in disgust. He expected them to run away. He expected them to yell at him, 'Demon scum!' But he didn't expect what really happened.

Mario put a hand on his shoulder. "I swear that for as long as I live, I will never betray you in any way."

Luigi stepped forward. "Me too."

Everybody else looked at him and said in sync, "We will always have your back no matter what."

Ibuki looked at them all in amazement. "Wow," he said quietly. "The villagers aren't nearly as nice as you guys."

He got up. "Thanks guys. Now lets get to Otogakure."

And so the heroes set off towards the first key.

With Akatsuki

The members of Akatsuki had all joined together.

"We must finish what our predecessors started," one member said.

"We need to get the bijuu from Sasuke Uchiha's son," another said. "Its power is on par with the Nine-Tails."

A third figure stepped forward.

"What we need to do is come up with a plan to capture the other jinchuuriki and extracting their bijuu," he said.

The other members nodded in agreement.

"So here's what I think that we need to do..."

With the Smashers

The Smashers and Ibuki had been walking for hours in silence after Ibuki's story. It had been around late morning when they had started on their journey again, and it was already getting dark.

"I think that we should stop for the night," Ibuki said. "Its late and I'm pretty sure that most of are pretty hungry and tired right about now."

"All except for me," Link boasted.

"Well yeah, but thats because you've had to go through tons of obstacles that took all night to finish," Zelda said.

"Guilty as charged."

Ibuki shook his head. "First, we need people who are going to hunt for food, and people who are going to set up camp for the night."

Link raised his hand. "I volunteer to go hunting."

"Then I'll go with you to help find food," Ibuki said. "And I guess that the rest of you will set up camp?"

The rest of the group nodded. "Well then I guess that hopefully, by the time that me and Link get back, we will have a place to stay for the night."

Link and the young Uchiha moved along the ground quickly and silently the whole time. They had got several bears, two rabbits, and 10 birds. They headed back to the other Smashers when they had collected the game. They cooked so that it was edible, and then ate it. After that, they did one more thing.

"I think that we should tell a scary story," Pikachu said.

"Why?" Red asked.

"Because I want to hear one," the little electric mouse said.

Ibuki sighed. "I'll tell it."

The Smashers gathered around the campfire.

"There were two girls. One's name was Marrisa and the other was Lily. Lily and Marrisa were out drinking one night and when they left, Lily dropped off Marrisa off at her house. When Lily was halfway home, she remembered that she still had her friends watch and turned around. She used the key that Marrisa gave her and opened the door. She knew her friends house so well that she didn't turn on the light. She went up to her friends home, put it on the dresser, and left. The next morning, Lily went to check on Marrisa, but saw a bunch of police cars in the lawn. Once she proved that she was a good friend of Marrisa's, they let her in, and she walked up to friends bedroom. Lily almost had a heart attack when she what was written above her friends bed. Written in blood were the words, 'Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights?'" Ibuki finished.

The Smashers sat in silence until Luigi broke the silence. "I get it. The murderer was in the room when Lily returned the watch. If Lily had turned on the light, she would have gotten killed, too."

The others were pretty shaken up, except for Link, who was only lightly frightened.

"Sweet dreams everyone," Ibuki said as he retired to his tent.

The next day...

Everybody had had leftover bear for breakfast, and then were off on their way. At around midday, Ibuki stopped.

"What's wrong Ibuki," Mario asked.

"There are some ninja up ahead," he replied. "They aren't friendly, but I'm also not sure if they're powerful or not. So I'm warning you know, be ready for a fight."

The Smashers instantly got into their fighting stances, while the weaker ones went back a few steps.

"On my call, we attack," the young Uchiha said. "One...two...THREE!"

And the Smashers attacked.

**I know that you probably want it in English, but I'll do things my way. Here are the translations for this chapter.**

**Akuma Aruji: Demon Lord**

**Thats right. Ibuki has the king of all demons inside him. But this does have some flaws. If he uses too much of its power, or uses it for too long, then it will kill him. His double use of the Byakugan and Mangekyo Sharingan also drain a lot of chakra from him so it is likely that if he uses them both a lot at the same time, he will die of chakra exhaustion. So there you have it. My OC is not all powerful. Also, if you have any ideas for OCs for Akatsuki, I will gladly accept them. The scary story is from Beast Out Ghost fanfic, Black and White: The True Legend. Anyways, read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Here I am, back with a new chapter for To Rule Everything! Now I not gonna fool around or

"ATTACK!" Ibuki yelled out to the others.

The hidden ninja started shooting off multiple fire and ice techniques at the Smashers.

These guys can use ice techniques, Ibuki thought. Nonetheless, he still dodged the barrage of ninjutsu. He jumped back from the fight for a few seconds to start doing handsigns for his unique ninjutsu.

"Byakugan and Sharingan!" he shouted.

His took it up a notch with his Third Stage Sharingan, upgrading it to Mangekyo Sharingan. His left eye was a Sharingan while his right was a Byakugan. He used his enhanced eyesight to dodge a fireball that came from behind. He turned and got into his Juuken stance. The ninja behind him wore a black cloak decorated with red clouds.

The Akatsuki, Ibuki thought. But I thought Naruto took care of them.

Meanwhile, Link was having problems with his Akatsuki member. He was slashing and stabbing at his opponent who dodged every strike. At one point, Link swung the Master Sword horizontally and not only did the guy dodge it, but he landed on it. He went through some handsigns quickly.

"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!" he shouted.

A fireball came from his mouth. Link didn't bother to do anything as he had been hit by worse fire related attacks. He was however, not used to a fireball expanding to a huge size when and came in contact with him. He was knocked away by the fire and he was on his side with his clothes on fire. He got up slowly, struggling the whole way.

"You sir, just made a huge mistake," Link said.

He charged forward without warning and slashed the man across the side of his cheek due to his speed. He jumped back quickly, favoring the bleeding cheek.

"Now that does it," he said. "All my life I've been laughed at, mocked, beaten, and bullied. I joined this organization so that I could be recognized. But now here I am being beaten by a kid! Well no more! I, Aota Rehira will no longer be treated like garbage! I will use my families ultimate technique!"

Link sweatdropped. "Yeah, yeah," he said. "I don't really care. Let's just skip to the part where I beat you into the ground!"

"Thats the exact kind of shit that I've had deal with since the day I was born!" Aota became enraged. "You are the kind of person that has made me vow to become stronger! And I won't let this opportunity pass up! Alright! Super Secret Rehira Clan Transformation Technique!"

Aota grew fangs out of the sides of mouth. They were long and pointy. His ear's became pointed and parts of it were missing, like they were torn off. His muscles bulged with energy and his skin became a blood red color. His eyes were a soulless black. Finally, he grew four times his original size, towering over Link.

"What do you think of me now?" Aota sneered. Even his voice was more demonic.

Link got into a fighting stance. "I get my exercise from beating pumped up muscle heads like you."

Aota roared in anger, charging at him with swords drawn and the battle began.

With Mario... (A/N: This will be the last shown battle.)

Mario had upgraded to his Fire suit, knowing that his normal wouldn't last five seconds against these guys.

"Fireball!" Mario yelled.

He stuck out his hands and a fireball flew from it. The figure that he was facing, however, did some quick hand signs and shouted.

"Suiton: Suijinheki!"

A wall of water sprouted up and protected the Akatsuki ninja from the fireball. He started another set of handsigns. He finished his handsigns.

"Lightning Style: Thunder Bomb Jutsu!"

Energy was being charged into his hands and sparks were flying from all directions. When it had gathered enough power, the orb of lightning was thrown at Mario, who used his cape to fling the orb right back at the user. The ninja was too surprised to try to defend his self and ended up being thrown into a tree by the bomb. The bomb detonated a moment later. The ninja suffered even more damaged and the force threw him through the tree, and the one behind it. The ninja landed hard at the base of a third tree, only to poof into smoke. The smoke cleared to show a log.

Mario was obviously stunned, seeing nothing like this before, and did notice the Akatsuki behind him. The delivered a hard left hook to his jaw. The blow was powerful and Mario flew a few feet. He got back to his feet quickly, but was visibly getting tired. Mario charged the ninja and tried to sweep him off his feet. The ninja jumped over Mario's foot and punched at the plumber's head. Mario ducked and barely dodged the haymaker. Mario threw his palm at the Akatsuki member's stomach area. The contact did not phase him much the explosion that followed sent him flying through the air. The Akatsuki member did not get up when he hit the ground this time. Mario decided that now was the time to take a break, as we was very tired. The moment he dropped out of his fire suit, he fell unconscious.

Link vs. Aota

Link barely dodged the sword slash that passed above his head, cutting a few strands of hair in the process. He slashed and cut a huge gash in Aota's leg. Aota roared, but in anger and not pain. Link jumped away. He went to a place where Aota could not see him and he began to summon the power of the Triforce of Courage. The mark on his left hand started to glow as he began to draw more power. When he had enough, his eyes turned golden. The tree that Link was hiding behind turned into splinters as Aota demolished it in a single slash.

"Don't think that you could hide from me when my nose is this good," Aota bragged.

Link did speak for a moment. "Your overconfidence is what will be your end."

He didn't say anything after that. But was his blinding speeded spoke for itself. In one second, he was behind Aota's beastly form. The next, a huge gash exploded on Aota's arm. Aota roared in pain.

"How are you doing this," he roared in agony.

The Master Sword glowed with blue energy. "Because I am using holy power, something that is very effective against demons like yourself."

He disappeared in a green flash again, this time on top of Aota demonic head. Before Aota could do something to get the hero off of his head, Link had plunged his sword deep into his head. Aota roared in pain again, before falling on his back. Link eyes returned to normal as he looked at the broken form.

"I'm so tired," he muttered before falling unconcious just like Mario.

He did not stay concious long enough to notice that Aota's dead body had poofed into smoke...

Ibuki vs. Ice Akatsuki

Ibuki's heightened senses had kept him alive so far and so did his fire techniques but it was still unsettling for an ice ninja to be seen. The last one seen was killed alongside one of the Seven Swordsman of Kiri, Zabuza Momochi.

"Katon: Goryuka!"

A dragon made of fire formed from inside Ibuki's mouth and shot towards his opponent, who already had set up a counter.

"Suiton: Suiryudan!"

A dragon made of water formed from inside the Akatsuki's mouth and was powerful not only to overcome Ibuki's flame dragon, but hit him as well. Ibuki was injured a lot by the water dragon's power. He got up shakily.

"I can see why your the leader of the group," he said. "Your really strong. The only challenge I've had in a long time since my dad."

"Sorry but I'm not the leader of the Akatsuki, only the leader of this part of it. The leader is a lot stronger than any of us and there are other people in this organization that are more powerful than me," the Akatsuki ninja said. "If your having trouble against me then you've already lost to our might!"

The ninja didn't waste another second, looking into Ibuki's eyes. Ibuki didn't know that the ice ninja had cast a genjutsu. Ibuki could see the Smashers killed by the other Akatsuki ninja before he settled focus on the one he was fighting. The ice ninja was holding a sword over him. He did not say a word, but swung it.

"Agghhh!" Ibuki groaned in pain.

The illusion was too much for Ibuki and so was the illusion pain. But it all felt real to him. He collapsed on the ground in front of the ice ninja, barely clinging to consciousness. He grinned with satisfaction. He bent over to pick up the doujutsu master when he was kicked by a golden foot. The ice ninja was sent flying. He hit the tree with a sickening crack and did not move again. The golden figure that the foot belonged to spoke to the corpse of the dead Akatsuki.

"I can't have you taking my nephew, now can I?" he said. "Then how would Sasuke feel."

"N-Naruto?" Ibuki asked before everything went dark.

**And scene! ...This chapter was short and wasn't very good either.**

**?: Boy I'll say.**

**Everyone in room: Who are you?**

**I'm pretty sure you guys know who it is. If it's not obvious, then you'll figure out next time. Read and review.**


End file.
